


Sure is Cosy

by Starlightdawn



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: #25DaysofGA2018, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightdawn/pseuds/Starlightdawn
Summary: Thunderstorm and Gracie ain't happy.





	Sure is Cosy

The flash of lightning, followed by thunder crashing outside woke him from a deep sleep. His head rolled on the pillow as he took time to recall what it was, why he felt he was missing out on something…..something in the dream…..what was it…?

His hand smoothed over his hair, unconsciously shaping the style upwards and backwards, despite lack of gel….just habit really, although he didn’t even recognise his actions, deep in thought, his fine black brows lowered in concentration.

Something about a fairground….a bright coloured ride that he wanted to travel on...it swung up into the sky, the old fashioned swinging seats giving him vertigo, moving so freely, forcing his body back into the hard wooden backrest. 

His eyes closed, picturing the view from the top of the ride, but flickered back open again, as the lightning dazzled, giving his deep blue eyes an almost neon tint. Something moved outside the door, then the crash of thunder, and he was almost deafened by the unholy sound, before he heard again small crying noises, and the scratch at the door.

He rolled sideways out of bed, all thoughts of roller coasters forgotten, as his bare feet touched the carpet, striding to the closed door, pulling it open...looking down into the grey darkness. She crouched down low...her eyes rolling in fear, whining pitifully.

His hunkered down, running his hands over the shaking body, whispering soothingly to his dog.

“Hey baby...you got out of your cage, huh? And now the nasty wasty crash bang scaring you honey…?” His tone soft and deep, baby talking, as the dog gave him soft soulful eyes, pushing herself up against his legs so he could feel her shaking.

“Come on puppy...come with daddy, baby girl….”

He lifted her easily, her weight held close against his broad chest, he turned back to bed. It wasn’t light yet, and he didn’t want to get up and stare at the rain for the next few hours, so back to his warm bed was the best idea.

Wriggling back into the warmth, he settled down again, Gracie lying smooth along his flank, her head resting on his chest, as she stared trustingly into his eyes. Thunder, and she shivered, but his arm was over her back, and she settled again, snuffling against his hand.

“OK baby gurl….you need to calm down….you all cosy now….and Gracie and daddy are goin’ to get some more shut eye….so don’t you go tellin’ on me….you know you’re not allowed in the bedroom……” The dogs tail swatted lightly, before her eyes closed, and a huff of breath showed she was settling into sleep.  
Zak smiled as he relaxed, recognising that after all the cold and dark places he had been, he really appreciated being cosy. Soon his eyes closed, the storm quietened down, and two sets of quiet snoring were the only sounds in the room.


End file.
